


You Happened

by UnrulyNerd



Series: Dance With Us 2020 [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyNerd/pseuds/UnrulyNerd
Summary: Dance with Us 2020 - Day 5
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Dance With Us 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041305
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	You Happened

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Alyssa moved as fast as she could to the band closet. She shoved past the crowds of people heading in the opposite direction. Once she finally arrived there, she pushed open the door and walked inside to find it empty. Sitting on the floor, she rested her head on her hands, waiting for Emma to turn up.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened again and Alyssa felt an arm round her back.

"Hey, Lys," Emma sounded worried, "Are you okay?"

"My mom's just being a bitch," Alyssa looked up at Emma. "She won't shut up about doing well in classes, and I've just found out that I got a B in my Physics test. On top of that, she keeps on going on about prom and who I should go with, even though I don't want to go with anyone except for you, and she's taking away my one piece of chocolate a week claiming that I need to keep fit and apparently one bit of chocolate along with constant cheerleading practise isn't doing enough for that. And she just won't stop talking about colleges that I should go to."

"You want... you want to go to prom with me?" Emma looked at Alyssa with wide eyes.

"Yes, I want to go to prom with you," Alyssa held Emma's hand, "I've been thinking, what if we went together."

"People would see us."

"Well I think I knew that. I'm almost ready, for everyone else to know, for my mom to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Right, then."

Emma pulled herself up before holding her hands out to Alyssa.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to do this properly." Alyssa grabbed her hands and got to her feet. The other girl let go and took a couple of steps back. "Stay there for a few seconds, please."

Emma moved over to her bag, which was dumped on the floor once she came in, and got some things out. After quickly writing something on a piece of paper, she got back up, hiding the paper behind   
her back, and faced Alyssa.

"Alyssa Greene, you are without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn't really think that I would find anyone to even be my friends here, but then someone decided to blow up peanut brittle. Alyssa, I don't think I've told you this before, but I've loved you since that moment." Alyssa let out a laugh, looking down at her feet for a moment before looking back at Emma, "The first time I got the courage to talk to you was... it was like finally being able to breathe properly talking to you. I know that this probably sounds kinda cringy, but I mean every word. Without you, I'd be... a complete wreck. I love you more than anything." Emma pulled out the paper from behind her back to reveal a sign saying "PROM?" messily and quickly written in blue pen. "Alyssa Greene, will you go to prom with me?"

Taking the sign out of Emma's hands, Alyssa moved forwards, put her arms round Emma's neck and moved in. She pressed a quick kiss to Emma's lips and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Yes, I'll go to prom with you." 

Emma grinned and put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you," Alyssa continued.

"I love you, too."

Then, Emma closed the gap between them. As Alyssa's hands moved into her hair, Emma's heart rate shot right up - they'd kissed too many times for them to count but it still made Emma lose any sense of a full thought.

But eventually they had to pull away for air. They stayed in each other's arms for as long as they could, talking about their date that was going to happen at the weekend, until the bell rang. The two reluctantly pulled away and grabbed their bags.

"Alyssa," Emma called just before she opened up the door, "I can't wait to go to prom with you."

The girl just smiled at her before opening and walking through the door, off to her next class. Emma breathed out, barely believing what had just happened. She was going to go to the prom with the girl that she loved. And nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and please leave any feedback.


End file.
